


[Mystic Messenger] - First Love

by KawaiiMysticArmy



Series: Vumin - First Love Series [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, there will be a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiMysticArmy/pseuds/KawaiiMysticArmy
Summary: It's been a few years since the incident with Mint Eye...





	1. One

It was a cold snowy night in the lovely city of Seoul, Korea, the sound of a bell could be heard as the sound of whirling wind could be heard blowing though the doorway when Jihyun Kim, also known as a famous photographer "V" was walking to a decent bar that was not too far away from where the blue haired male lived– or "used" to live— ever since the incident with Mint Eye, the RFA thought that that was the last of the cyan haired male... Turns out that everything was not what it seemed... 

[Flashback: A few months ago]

“If there's anything you need, know that I'm here to help you.." A mysterious person that looked like they were wearing a cloak said.  
"It's a secret between me and you okay...?"  
Jihyun nodded slowly and smiled melancholy.  
“Thank you so much.. I wouldn’t know what to do if it weren’t for your kind soul…”

[Forward to today]

A light grey scarf was wrapped around the tall male's neck, the ends hanging out from the right side of his shoulder, followed by a light grey coat that covered him. The bluenette male, who was now unfortunately completely blind, with his new walking stick that matched the color of his hair, went over to the main bar table, and had sat down on a chair that was quite decent and asked the bartender for a glass of his favorite alcoholic beverage, which was a savoring liquid known as the red wine.  
The bartender had just handed the pastel haired male his drink.  
V had thanked them as he adjusted his new shades that were similar to his old ones. He had to get new ones, because his previous one had accidentally gotten crushed during while he was held captive at Mint Eye a few months ago.   
The man had took a sip from the glass, as if it had been a long time since he had gotten to sit down and enjoy himself...   
At that moment, he heard a voice that sounded very familiar to him.  
He instantly had recognized that tone and faintly paused for a moment…

“Yes, I would like a glass of Château Cheval Blanc please.”

'…' 

Thinking that he should pretend that he didn't hear anything with all the chattering and music going around. He acted like everything was normal, as he quickly tried to finish up his beverage in a few sips. Since he was a heavy drinker, it didn't bother him at all. He then took out a couple of dollars from his jacket, because that was all the male had at the moment, and tipped the bartender quickly.  
He then grabbed his cane and started to head out the opposite direction of the voice, trying to avoid that familiar voice for many reasons... Although, it was slow trying to get out of the bar for a blind man like him. There were so many people in the way, but he was trying his best to get out of there as soon as possible...  
As soon as the blind man got up he immediately knew who it was. Jumin had a glimpse of the figure as his heart raced a bit. “Is that?” The dark haired male said quietly to himself. He quickly caught up to him and grabbed the arm that wasn’t holding the cane.   
“V!” He said louder this time. “Is it… really you?” He moved in front the taller man, trying to get himself together and looked up at him. ‘Holy...’ He thought to himself as the CEO felt himself go cold, heck he might as well have seen a ghost.

A shallow gasp had come out from the tall male as he felt a hand forcefully grasp his left arm. He turned around a bit stiff from the other's grip.   
"If you would please let go of me I’m in-" He spoke in a polite manner as if some random stranger was getting a hold of him.   
“Jihyun,” Jumin cut the ex-photographer. “Tell me what you were thinking?” Jumin said bluntly. He looked away instinctively, as he was starting to tear up. He took a deep breath and spoken fairly calmly.

When V heard the other say his name, he could feel slight shivers going down his back.  
"I'm sorry... But I think you've might have recognized the wrong person.” He tried to speak normally, swallowing some of his saliva down his throat afterwards because of nervousness, hoping the male would believe him, but how he knew the other very well, he wouldn’t let this thing go so easily…  
“V!” He said grabbing both of his hands. He felt himself tear up a little bit. His voice was a little shaking but he tried to sound confident. “V, I know it’s you, unlike you I’m not blind.” He squeezed his hands gently, “Please talk to me...” His voice was soft and broke a little.

When his best friend had gotten a hold of the bluenette hands, his hands didn't grab back as they were tense in the other’s. Jihyun's hands were cold and a bit sweaty from nervousness. He tried to immediately pull away from the black-headed male's grip as he tried to blink back tears behind those grey shades.   
"P-please.. I think you really should know that I'm not—" He tried to say naturally, but got cut off when a figure had abruptly bumped into the older male with their shoulder on accident against his right shoulder, causing his cane to knock right out of his hand. The figure looked like that they were in a hurry and didn't even apologize... V immediately went to look for his cane, feeling for it with his two hands.

“No, let me.” Jumin quickly bent down and picked up the cane handing it to the blue haired male. He looked at the guy and said, “Watch where you’re going and have respect for the disabled.” The guy quickly turned around apologized and walked away. “What a nuisance...” Jumin looked back at the taller male and asked him, “Are you ok? People these days don’t know how to watch out…”

"Thank you..." He hesitantly took the cane back in his hands "I'm fine..." He paused for a moment and looked down as his lips had a faint smile. "Thank you for asking." He then turned around like he wanted to leave the place, which he did. He couldn't bear to be in the ebony male’s presence at the moment... After what had happened a few months ago.. He still felt tremendously guilty about what had happened. "... Now if you would excuse me, I need to be going... It was nice meeting you..." He shallowly spoke his last sentence as he started walking again.  
As the blue haired male started to leave, Jumin Han spoke in a low deep voice, “If you’re really who I think you are,” he paused. 

“Don’t leave again...” He looked up and turned around. “You know where I live.” He started to walk back over. “Good day…”

By the time Jumin had said his last words, the used to be photographer had vanished. V had thought about this for quite a while now; about an hour later, little did Jumin know that V decided that he was finally going to visit the trust fund’s home... V had lightly pressed a hand to the side of the fenced in area, near Jumin’s house leaning against it to gather his thoughts that were going through his head at the moment. He let out a slight huff, his breath creating a fog from the Cold. At first he hesitated to even step in the doorway of his best friend, who he had known for over twenty years, penthouse... But then he finally had the courage to go up to the door and knock...

V had his cane standing in front of him on the porch, as the palm of his right hand rested on the head, and his left hand resting upon the other. His head was looking down as he waited for someone to open the door, but it wasn't too long when he lifted his head up slightly when he heard the door open, revealing a security guard who had opened the door.  
“Hello, are you here to visit Jumin Han? You are Jihyun Kim right?” The guard had directly asked.

“Ah, yes…” Jihyun nodded slightly.

“Come on in; let me guide you to the living room.”

“Oh, thank you…” Jihyun responded as if he didn’t know how to respond at the moment.

Once they got to the living room of the penthouse, the guard had guided him to have a seat on the couch and then left him alone. Just a few seconds later, Jumin had stepped into the living room with a glass of wine in his hand, along with another glass that was filled with the same wine in the other.

“I knew you would eventually come here…” Jumin had spoken.


	2. Two

"I... know it's been long... But I came to see you..." Jihyun spoke hesitantly as he were afraid what the Jumin would respond with.

“I know, it has been a while, I agree.” Jumin stated as he went to have a seat beside the bluenette, handing the glass of wine that he hadn’t sipped to V. “Here, have a drink, we can talk though this slowly.” He insisted.

“Oh, thank you… Jumin…” Jihyun had acceptingly took the glass of wine from the taller male, smelling it before he had taken a sip from it. Of course it tasted delicious as V had a slight smile on his face for once. 

Jumin had slightly smiled as well as took a deep slight breath, his expression tuning back into serious. His grey eyes shifted to look at faded blue ones.  
“So… You faked your death?” He straightforward said like it was an easy statement to say out loud.  
"I...-" Jihyun paused and let out a shallow breath. "...Yes..." He admitted shamelessly. "But it was for a reason..." He stated. After all the chaos he had been though, he thought he deserved to vanish from this world. He thought that the RFA would have been happier without him, because without him, the incident with Mint Eye… And Rika wouldn't have happened in the first place…

“Jihyun…” The dark-haired male let out a sigh in disappointment as he placed his glass down onto the coffee table in front of them. He closed his eyes for a bit and opened them slowly. “None of this would have happen if she had thought of those things at the first place, don’t put the blame on yourself…” 

The rich man then shook his head a little. “No, I think it would do us better to spend more time with one another.” He spoke then watched him set the glass down. “Also, I’d like to see you more often.” He said then looked to Jihyun, noticing his hand he kind of felt a little nervous but shrugged it off.  
"You're too kind." The blue haired male chuckled slightly as he shifted his head down a bit, then looked back up at his friend. 

“Jihyun..” he started but didn’t know what to add. He looked to his eyes, wondering how well he could see, he still wished for him to see a doctor to fix his sight.

"Yes Jumin..?" Jihyun spoke softly, as he could only see certain parts of the dark haired male's face clearly, the rest was just blurs of color. "What is it..?" He asked the other as he slowly leaned forward a bit towards the other’s voice to listen to what else Jumin may have to say.

Jumin looked to Jihyun, sighing quietly. As he took Jihyun’s hand the other moved to stroke his blue hair out his face. He didn’t think straight on his actions beforehand so he leaned closer and had pressed his lips against Jihyun’s. Jihyun's cheeks had flushed a light pink when he felt the male's hand against his face.  
"Ju...-" V’s eyes then widened as he felt Jumin's lips connect with his all of a sudden. It didn't take long for him to melt into the kiss, but before he completely melted into it, Jumin had pulled away, leaving the bluenette a flustered mess.  
“My apologies, I didn’t know what came over me at that moment…” Jumin then quickly spoke.  
"Ah.. it's o-okay..." The male spoke fast and stuttered slightly. A moment of silence had swept across the two as Jihyun had placed one of his hands onto Jumin's once Again. "Can you please... Do it again..?" He asked softly as he didn't know what he was saying right now, probably because of the alcohol that was getting to him at the moment. The wine they had was pretty strong, one of the strongest beverages he had had in a while…

Jumin listened to him, thinking about what he had done but deep down he didn’t regret it either. Once finally hearing Jihyun speak again he looked back to him, not even hesitating before pressing his lips back against his, moving his other hand to the other male’s jaw as he kissed him, closing his eyes as he deepened the kiss. Jihyun had melted into the kiss once more as he wrapped his arms around Jumin's shoulders. He let his eyes shut as he was distracted by the kiss at the moment. To be honest, he had developed deeper feelings for this man for quite a while, but he was afraid of what the other might think of him. He couldn't believe what was happening at the moment, but at the same time, he was amused of what was happening right now.  
Jumin had continued the kiss, moving his other hand to Jihyun’s lap as he processes what was happening. Lately he’s had more admiration for his friend, he was new to the feeling so he was quite unsure of what it meant till now, he wanted to be closer to him every chance he got. He slowly moved his hand to the others chest, taking the other’s shirt off slowly, and kept Jihyun close to him.

Jihyun had let out soft pants as the two pulled away from each other in order to catch their breaths. Faded cyan eyes locked with serious but at the same time, soft grey ones. Jihyun felt wondered if this was too fast, but at the same time, he secretly craved for the other.  
V had let out a small, low moan when he felt the male leave a kiss onto his jaw and neck gently. He slowly glided his hands back onto Jumin's shoulders, wrapping his arms gently around the other's neck as he was wanting more. He felt for Jumin’s tie as he sluggishly tried to undo it, which took a while, but eventually he got it off.  
Jumin continues to trail his kisses down his neck, running his fingers down Jihyun’s chest. His other hand was on his thigh as he started to suck on the skin of his neck, leaving little marks here and there until his shirt got in the way. He groaned quietly and moved away from his neck to take off his own shirt then his shirt before connecting his lips to his collarbone and sucked on his skin there. Eventually the black-haired male had found the blue eyed male’s sweet spot, making him mewl out in pleasure. 

The blue haired man had tilted his neck back a little to make room for Jumin to leave his, so far, sweet and gentle kisses along his sensitive neck. His heart beated faster at the feeling of Jumin running his fingertips down his chest.  
"J-jumin...~" He moaned lowly, letting out small gasps as he felt the male's lips along his collarbone, shivering at the sensation of Jumin's lips once he found his sensitive spot. He then tangled one of his hands into Jumin’s dark locks.  
Jumin continues and loved when he heard his name, causing him to grin. He licked the skin to the crook of his neck and began to suck on it. When he slowly pulled away he looked back to Jihyun, admiring his chest then looked back to him.  
“you’re so beautiful..” The dominate man whispered before pressing more kisses to V’s jaw, stroking his hand on his thigh again, just loving the thought of him. Jihyun bit his bottom lip slightly as he let out a few whimpers of pleasure when he felt Jumin suck on a sensitive part of his neck as he felt Jumin pull away, and hearing his words made the blue eyed male blush a deeper pink as he tried to look towards the male with loving eyes. Immediately letting out another light gasp as he felt the other's hand continuing to stroke his thigh.  
"Mn, Jumin..~" Jihyun moaned out as his hand that was not fondling with Jumin’s hair slid towards Jumin's hips, pulling him closer to wrap his legs around them.  
Jumin left his marks on his neck and slowly pulled away. He reached up and took off his tie and set it aside before starting to unbutton his shirt. He looked to Jihyun and leaned closer, kissing him again, deepening the kiss as he put his hand against his jaw, pushing Jihyun back against the couch. He thought to himself but enjoyed the moment. He bit Jihyun’s bottom lip gently then slipped his tongue into his mouth, stroking his fingers against his chest again as he stayed close to him. He continued to kiss the other male until he needed to breathe so when he pulled away he opened his eyes to look at Jihyun. 

He loved seeing him, his features, everything. He was just… So, perfect. He leaned down and kissed his chest, down to his waist and moved his hands to the waistband of Jihyun’s pants then started to unbutton then as he continued to kiss his skin. Just thinking about him made him excited. He was glad that his first time doing anything was with him.  
Jihyun's heart beated faster as he bit his bottom lip. V was getting more nervous and excited as he felt Jumin's kisses trailing down towards his lower region, letting out a couple more gasps of pleasure, as he didn't want this feeling to stop any sooner. Although the other may not believe it, this was his first time the blue haired male was being truly intimate with someone, he was glad that it was Jumin.  
Jumin stopped his kisses as he undid Jihyun’s pants, slowly pulling them off. He leaned closer to him again and kissed his thighs before sitting up and undid his pants taking them off as well. He leaned closer to Jihyun and kissed his neck below his ear.  
“Are you sure you want this?” Jumin asked as he rubbed Jihyun’s thighs then rubbed his chest lightly, loving the fact that he was able to do that and be with him. He couldn’t explain it but he loved it.

Jihyun had wrapped his arms around Jumin's neck as he leaned into kiss his lips gently. He nodded and began to speak, “If only you're okay with it as well...” The male said breathlessly as he tilted his head slightly, closing his eyes.  
Jumin had kissed him back, listening to him then nodded a little. “Thank you..” he whispered then reached down to take off the rest of their clothing. Reaching down he rubbed his length and prepared before entering his tip into Jihyun’s entrance. He took a deep breath then carefully pushed all the way in, causing him to moan. However he didn’t move, wanting Jihyun to get use to his length. He leaned closer and pressed kisses to his neck to ease his mind.

“Thank you… For everything…” The slightly younger male responded. He ran his hands through Jumin’s dark locks and squeezed. “Please… Put it in me~” he moaned.  
Jihyun’s last words made Jumin blush a light pink as his lips curled into a half smile. “As you wish, my love..~” Jumin had kissed him back, listening to him then nodded a little. Reaching down he rubbed his length and prepared before entering his tip into Jihyun’s entrance. He took a deep breath then carefully pushed all the way in, causing him to moan. However he didn’t move, wanting Jihyun to get use to his length. He leaned closer and pressed kisses to his neck to ease his mind.  
Jihyun had let out a gasp in pleasure when he felt Jumin's length entering into him, adjusting to the other's size, as he felt the male sliding deeper into him slowly. He wrapped his arms tighter around the dark haired as he let out more low, seductive moans of pleasure. He loved how gentle Jumin was during their first time. The dark haired male listened to Jihyun’s moans and loved it, he wanted to hear more. So eventually when Jihyun adjusted he started to thrust his hips into him at a slow pace to begin with. He let out low moans from the tight warm feeling and started to thrust into him at a slightly faster pace. He looked to Jihyun, grinning a little bit.  
“You look amazing..” Jumin managed to say in between his thrusts and moved his hand to Jihyun’s hip.

Jihyun continued to let out more moans as his glistening eyes that were clouded with love and lust, locked with the other man's grey ones. The bluenette's lips curled into a slight smile as he started to pant a bit from the stimulation. He started to shut his eyes gently from the pleasure that Jumin was currently giving to him. Thoughts ran though his mind as he loved hearing Jumin's deep voice and wanted to hear more of it, as the male continued to satisfy him in every way he could. “Y-you are... A-amazing yourself..~” Jihyun breathlessly spoke.

Jumin was enjoying the moment, finally being able to show Jihyun that he truly loved him. It wasn’t his intentions to do it that night but he wasn’t complaining. Jihyun’s moans were amazing to him, he loved it. He opened his eyes to look at Jihyun, panting lightly as he started to thrust deeper at a faster pace, the feeling was amazing. “Jihyun..” he moaned out and kept himself propped up. Looking to the other male he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his jaw then to his lips softly.  
Jihyun had tried to wrap his legs around the other male as he felt Jumin's length getting deeper into him. “J-Jumin... Ah..~” The bluenette tilted his head a bit, feeling Jumin's hot breath when he felt the other male pressing a kiss onto his jaw. “Don't stop..~” He breathlessly moaned, as he let out a couple of submissive moans, running his nails down Jumin's back gently as his thrusts had gotten faster. Jumin moved one of his hands to Jihyun’s thigh, making sure his legs wrapped around him then continued his thrusts, listening to Jihyun he found it quite amazing and attractive to hear him like that. He groaned and started a faster pace, feeling Jihyun’s prostate. He panted lightly then sucked on the skin of the other males neck, feeling himself getting closer to his release.  
“Jihyun.. im close..” Jumin manage to mutter out as he buried his face into the others neck for a minute.  
Jumin panted, speeding up with each thrust. Everything felt so perfect, he just couldn’t help himself. Jihyun looked amazing and he loved every second of this until he heard what the male said. He smiled and leaned closer, pressing a kiss to his lips “I love you too..” he whispered then continued his thrusts, seeing as Jihyun released his load then with a few more thrusts he released his own load into him. He slowly did a couple thrusts to ride out his orgasm before slowly pulling out of him. He ran his fingers through his hair then looked to Jihyun.  
“You’re so amazing..” He adds then relaxed, thinking about what happened.  
Jihyun had let out a whimper of pleasure as he felt Jumin release warmly into him. He dug his nails into Jumin's back deeply as he moaned softly while they were riding out their highs. The bluenette's breathing was heavy afterwards, his cheeks flushing a deep red, and his lips a bit plumped from the kissing. His light blue orbs trying to look back at the gentle man in front of him (At least gentle on the inside).  
“Ah... That was... Amazing...~ I've never felt that good in my whole entire life...” Jihyun spoke as he tried to catch his breath.  
Jumin watched Jihyun’s actions and chuckled softly, “I would say the same thing.” He spoke lowly, moving his hand to Jihyun’s jaw as he placed his forehead on his own, kissing Jihyun’s lips again before standing up off the couch and lifted up Jihyun into his arms, leading them to the back room and to the bed.  
Jihyun hummed slightly, wrapping his arms around Jumin as they walked to the bedroom. He gently buried his face into the crook of the other's neck. He couldn't believe that he was in his once best friend's arms.. He wouldn't have imagined it that it was real, until now of course. Ever since Jumin had helped him when he was having a hard time getting over the past, he felt that there was something special about the man, but it wasn't because he was his closest friend at first, it was something completely more than that, and he knew what that was now.

Jumin glanced over to Jihyun and smiled a bit and led him over to the bed, sitting down with him. He looked to Jihyun and stroked the hair away from his face. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and relaxed. “I’m so glad you ended up here tonight..” he spoke softly and held the male close. He didn’t expect things to go this way but he was glad it did. For a while his feelings had developed for Jihyun and he wasn’t quite sure of it all until now.  
The bluenette had a tinted blush on his face as he felt Jumin planting a kiss onto his forehead. He then fluttered his eyes shut slowly as his lips had curled into a smile. Jihyun had snuggled up onto Jumin, embracing the warmth that was between the two at the moment. “I am glad too... Really…” He slightly chuckled as he was feeling the happiest that's he's ever been in a while. “I love you...” He whispered softly.

Jumin ran his fingers through Jihyun’s hair lightly, keeping him close. He honestly didn’t want to let go. “I love you too.” He said softly and closed his eyes. “After all… You were my _first love… _” He spoke and kept the other male close to his chest. He was actually relaxed and happy, nothing could’ve ruined this. Jumin held Jihyun closer to him. “Sleep well…” He said, kissing his head softly before closing his eyes. He slowly fell asleep, sleeping peacefully throughout the night.__


End file.
